fun fun fun
by minion556
Summary: Hi guys this is my second Fanfiction so enjoy! Sorry it is a bit short. Please let me know if you would like me to do any more TV crossovers.


Gru was strolling down the street on the way to his house. He was very irritated because it was pouring with rain and he was drenched."Hi Gru how is the family?" asked Fred when Gru finally reached his house."It's really good." Gru opened the door to Lucy. Lucy hugged him tightly crying. "Gru are you OK sweetie?" Lucy pulled him into the house and sat him down wrapping a towel around his shoulders. "yeah I'm fine babe Silas got me doing paperwork for hours!" Lucy bit her lip and smiled. "Gru do you know what Iv'e done?" Gru shuffled excitedly on the sofa "what? Oh I know you have bought a life supply if pickles?"

"No"

"You have bought an extra large freeze ray?"

"NO!"

Lucy grinned and breathed "I have got a new job as a weather girl!" Gru just sat there mouth hanging open dribbling. "WOW! Well done honey! Wait does that mean your not gonna work at the AVL any more?" Gru hang his head "no silly I only report if there is an emergency!" Gru smiled.

Meanwhile

A villain was typing on a invention creator "finally I can control the weather without any one getting in my way!" He cackled he pressed a button on the computer to activate a storm to cover the entire world!

Lucy mumbled in her sleep practicing her weather forecast. "Lucy!" cried Gru "hmm?" Lucy lifted her head Gru told her that she was talking in her sleep. "oops sorry!" whispered Lucy and drifted off. The rain from the machine was soaking the ground flooding the streets. Thunder roared over Grus neighborhood waking Agnes. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked. "Of coarse baby" said Gru lifting her,Miss Fluffy and Kyle onto the bed. Kyle slipped his head under Lucy's arm and snuggled down. Agnes clambered in between Gru and Lucy cuddling her unicorn.

BOOM! "What the heck!?" cried Lucy clutching Agnes,Kyle and the unicorn close. " WHOA! " They heard Edith shout. Lucy looked out of the window and screamed, the house was floating in a pool of water. "Oh my spy!" Lucy gasped as the house rocked back and fourth. "We have gotta get out of here!" Cried Gru. He grabbed his family and sped down to the lab. "I know how we can get out!" Gru said sending them down into a tube with the minions and Dr Nefario following.

Meanwhile...

"Twinkle,Gene,Ruby!" Cried Alex "There is a family stranded in a flood in San Fran Chesco ! We have to save them! "

"I can use my technology to get us there." offered Gene

"Pfft! A pirate ship is the best way in a flood duh!" protested Ruby.

"I could magic us there" offered Twinkle.

"NO!" Cried Ruby and Gene.

"Actually that isn't such a bad idea." Said Alex patting Twinkle on the back "I will let you do it."

"Yippee! San Fran chesco transport!" All of a sudden they were walking in the flooded streets.

"Gru we have gotta get out of here now!" screamed Lucy. "Quick do a weather report!" Cried Gru who was busy building a boat "Gru! This is not the time!" shouted Lucy her wet hair blowing in the wind and hitting her face. "If you do one then everyone will know that we are in danger!" Edith had her video camera and was filming the flood. "Can you film me for a minute?" Lucy asked shivering in the cold. "Sure!" said Edith putting the camera on TV mode. "Hi It's Lucy Gru here and there is a flood spreading around the world! It has hit San Fran Chesco and then it will hit Barnstaple,Then Berlin,Then France, Then it will go back to London!" When she had done Edith tucked the camera into her bag. Lucy screamed as a huge wave knocked there house off coarse she grabbed the girls,Kyle and the fluffy unicorn. Gru grabbed then as Dr Nefario stuffed the minions into Grus "car". Lucy,The girls and Gru were stuck on the roof clutching each other in fear with Kyle and Miss Fluffy squashed between them. They screamed as the house fell down and they slipped from the roof. Dr Nefario had taken the minions to Orlando the only the place that was not going to be flooded. Gru grabbed the girls and Lucy's hand and jumped as his house smashed to the ground and crushed the playhouse,Lucy's car and the fence. The Grus just kept falling screaming. Suddenly Twinkle appeared! "Twinkle!" Cried Agnes, Lucy and Gru could barley lift their heads to look at Twinkle. Twinkle created a magic bubble around them and pulled her wand close. The Grus landed safely to the ground.

"Thanks we thought it was the end." said Gru."Come on we need to save world. I know whose responsible for this: The fairy queen!" Lucy and Gru looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Lucy. Twinkle burst into tears "I was in magic class and I accidentally turned her into a frog! Now she is a frog her mind will turn evil and she tried to get her henchman to destroy the planet for revenge! I'm so so so sorry!" She sobbed. Lucy felt so sorry for poor Twinkle. "It's OK we all make mistakes lets go and stop her!" Twinkle beckoned for Alex,Ruby and Gene to come over and meet the Grus. Then they got transported to the plaice. "I am scared Alex!" cried Twinkle "It's OK there are nine of us to protect you." said Alex "ten if you count miss Fluffy!" Giggled Agnes holding up her unicorn. Edith groaned at her little sibling rolling her eyes.

When they go in the fairy's glared at them especially Twinkle who was crying now. "Go away! Your not fairies!" Said one of them. "Yeah so scat losers!" One of them pointed at Twinkle and said" that fairy is a disgrace to this world!" Lucy protested "Leave her alone it was an accident OK!" The fairies laughed "Shut up tomato head!" Gru burned with rage "how dare you! Stop dissing Twinkle and stop dissing Lucy!" When the fairies where arguing with the Grus The super 4 sneaked into the throne room. "Your Majesty please Twinkle can turn you back if you stop this weather!" shouted Alex. "How?" Alex pushed Twinkle forward. "DE-frog!" she yelled. The green was removed from the queens heart and she was back to her old self again. "Twinkle I am so sorry.." she was cut off by the door flinging open. The fairies walked in with Lucy,Gru,Margo,Edith,Agnes and even Miss Fluffy and Kyle in hand cuffs. "Intruders!" They cried. "STOP! They are my friends!" Cried Alex UN handcuffing them. "I'm sorry for turning you into a frog!" offered Twinkle.

The Queen forgave Twinkle, Fixed San Fran Chesco,apologized to the Grus and gave Twinkle a choice: "You can stay here forever or you can stay with them it's up to you." Twinkle asked if she could visit the palace and stay with her friends. "Of course you may but you must not tell the secret to anyone else!" Twinkle promised.

After that it was back to normal, Dr Nefario and the minions moved back into the house with Lucy,Gru,Margo,Edith,Agnes,Miss Fluffy and Kyle.

 **That's all until next time! Hope you enjoyed it please comment!:-)**


End file.
